


Reminder

by Moit



Series: Pinto Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris forgets something rather important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainkatieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkatieb/gifts).



The reminder went off in Chris’s phone the morning of June 2 at 7:00 a.m. Why he had ever set a reminder for 7:00 a.m. was beyond him, especially considering he didn’t have to be out of the house until the afternoon that day. He turned off the reminder, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

When Chris did finally get up a few hours later, he dressed, shaved, and headed out for his morning coffee. Just another day. Breakfast, work meeting, go for a run, dinner with Zoë, then relax with a good book.

The next morning, he was up (thankfully) before his phone went off with yet another birthday reminder. His first thought was that he _really_ needed to change those reminders, and his second thought was _Zach_. He smacked himself in the forehead hard enough to sting and winced at the contact.

It was already 10 in New York, so Zach was definitely up.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Zach said by way of answering the phone like Chris hadn’t violated every code of friendship the previous day.

“I forgot to call you yesterday. I’m so sorry. Happy belated birthday.”

“Thanks.” Zach’s voice sounded soft. “I got your card yesterday, though.”

Chris flushed. “Good. I’m glad.” He’d always been the kind of person who sent hand-written greetings to his friends on their birthdays. To Zach’s card, he added a sketch of Noah and Skunk with the caption “We miss you, Chris!”

“Yeah, I taped it to the refrigerator.”

“Then I’ll get to see it when I’m there next week.”

Zach let out a long breath. “You will. I can’t wait to see you.”

“I can’t wait to see you, either.” Chris glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall of his office. The day he flew out was circled in a red heart. “I’ll make up for not calling you on your birthday.”

“You better.” From the other line, Chris could hear Zach talking to someone else briefly, and then his deep voice was back in Chris’s ear. “Listen, I gotta go, but I’ll call you tonight, okay?”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Chris’s heart swelled as he ended the call. 10 more days and he’d be back in Zach’s arms. He could hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [@moitmiller](moitmiller.tumblr.com).


End file.
